Everytime I See You, I Fall In Love Again
by wrestlefan4
Summary: Matt re-unites with a past flame over sushi. Matt/Chris Matticho


When he heard her voice on the phone, he first wondered if his ears weren't playing tricks on him. _He knew_ her voice. They'd been too intimate, too close, for him to ever forget it, even when it had sometimes pained him so deeply. But now, after all these years, out of the blue here was that voice floating sweetly to him from out of his cell. He actually pulled it away form his ear and stared at it for a moment, perplexed.

"Matt, are you there?"

There was no mistaking, it really _was_ her. How the hell did she get his phone number and what did she want?

"Hey Ames." Matt answered, mentally smacking himself for using the pet name he'd once called her by. "Amy." He corrected. She giggled.

"I just thought I'd look you up. I mean, I'm in town and it's been so long--" She trailed off into silence and Matt somehow knew what she was thinking. She was wondering if even this amount of time apart had been enough to sweep the past under the rug, to let go of old hurts, to forgive stupid mistakes. Matt answered her with a 'uh-huh' and she was quiet a little more, before continuing. "I thought maybe we could grab lunch sometime, maybe that sushi place you like so much. It's still around right?"

"Of course." Matt meant 'of course the sushi place is still around'. He and Chris went there a lot. Amy took it as 'of course I'll meet you for lunch'. Before he could really elaborate or correct what she'd mistaken for agreement, she was spouting out a time and assuring him she'd be there and couldn't wait to see him. _Click. _

Matt sighed, and shoved his phone back into his pocket, before glancing at the time. He reluctantly showered and changed into some jeans and a Fozzy t-shirt. With a smirk, he looked himself over in the mirror, and thought about leaving his hair down around his shoulders…because Amy had always liked it that way, and a part of him wanted to taunt her. He decided against it, his true good nature wouldn't allow it. Although she'd hurt him so much, he could ever really gather enough anger to hate her, or enough bitterness to hold a grudge. It simply hadn't been meant to be, he'd learned from the heartache she'd dealt him, and he'd moved on, finding someone who was a million times better for him than Amy could have ever dreamed of being. He still cared about her in some way, she was his first true love and all that, at least he'd thought so at the time. Sometimes he questioned that, because what he'd found with Chris blew anything he'd ever had or felt with Amy out of the water. Matt finished, swiping Chris' cologne and splashing some of it on. Funny, it always seemed to smell better when Chris wore it.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Amy scampered from the booth and wrapped herself around Matt in a big hug. Matt's first reaction was painful, having her arms around him drudged up a flood of old sensations and memories, but as quickly as they came, he was able to push them away and politely hug her back. When she pulled away he was smiling at her, those eternally warm, beautiful eyes showing no sign of resentment. On some level, he really _was_ glad to see her again. She reminded him of who he had now, and why in hindsight he was thankful to her, that she had slept with his best friend. If that whole incident had never happened, he might be married to her, and Chris would be nothing in his life but a coworker, perhaps a far off admirer.

"Matt, you look great!" She led him over to the booth and slipped in next to him.

"Thanks, so do you."

They chatted like old friends, ordered plates of sushi, and talked some more. A lot of their conversation centered around the business that Amy had left, and Matt had stuck with. The banter gradually moved away from old feuds to new ones, and then to more personal things, as Amy caught him up to her life these days.

"We were going to get married but…it didn't work out." She added, talking about her latest ex-fiance. Matt managed to keep his mouth closed on that subject. She took a bite of her sushi, then glanced at him, that flirtatious glimmer that he remembered cleary, danced in her eyes. She tucked a chunk of dark hair behind her ear and grasped a roll of sushi between her chopsticks. Her fingers brushed against Matt's face, tracing the line of his beard, tickling his chin. She urged his mouth open and slid the rest of the piece past his full, luscious lips, and watched as he chewed it, cautiously.

"Jeez Matt, I didn't poison it or stick a tack in it!" She teased, slapping him lightly on the thigh, higher up and closer to a personal area than Matt would have liked.

"Well, you never know." Matt joked, trying to keep things light, and thinking maybe he was exaggerating the meanings behind her behaviors.

"I'm not _that _evil…am I?" She bit into her lip and slid her hand up Matt's leg and let it rest there for a moment. "Don't answer that!" She laughed, teasing, she traced her finger lazily over his fly. "Remember how I used to do this and drive you batshit crazy when we went out somewhere?"

"Uh-huh." Matt snatched her hand away and tucked it into her lap. She laughed. Matt shifted in his seat, a little annoyed, and a little aroused by a long forgotten touch that had at one time stirred so many things inside of him. "So, I'm married now." Matt said, quickly changing the subject. He held up his hand as evidence, which wasn't a good idea because she took it in hers and traced her fingers over it, admiring the silver band that was meant to give her the not so subtle hint that he was taken.

"Nice." She smiled, and twined her fingers with his. "She's a lucky woman."

Matt shook her hand loose of his, trying to not seem too rude, but hopefully giving her the message that he didn't want to be touched in her suggestive ways. She was being suggestive, wasn't she? Or was it just his imagination working over time, thrown off a bit by the sudden encounter of an old flame.

"What's her name? What's she like?" Amy pressed. "Nothing like me probably." She grinned. "I'm one of kind, right MH?"

"Hm, no, you could say that. Chris isn't like you at all, that's for sure."

"So, her names Chris? What's that short for, Christina?" She leaned on the table and twirled a ribbon of hair around her finger, flicking her tongue out, her eyes heated as they ran over Matt, telling him without words that she didn't give a fuck about who he was married to now. Matt smirked, and leaned closer to her, playing her as though he was going to make a move of his own. He heard her draw in a little gasp of air, her eyes widened, she thought he was about to kiss her. Instead, he just shifted so he could pull his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Chris is short for Christopher." _Amy must have been living under a rock if she seriously doesn't know about Chris and I_. Matt thought to himself, but it did make for a more interesting conversation. The look of shock on her features was priceless, and Matt laughed at her, because anyone seeing her face like that couldn't hold back such action.

"Wow. I didn't know." She said, backing off a little. "How'd you meet him?"

"Work." Matt pulled out a picture and slid it across the table. She picked it up and blinked at it much the way Matt had probably looked blinking at his cell earlier. She actually rubbed her eyes and then looked again, as though the photo was deceiving her for fun.

"That's…um…nice Matt, really nice." She said awkwardly, handing the photo back. "Jericho…I would have never, _ever_ in a million years guessed that." She sat back in the booth, clearly thrown for a loop. "I didn't even know...that you swung that way."

"I seem to have developed a thing for cocky, blonde, and Canadian. You understand the feeling, right? You seem to have gravitated towards that type." He said before he really thought it over, and almost winced at the look that darkened her features. He hadn't come here to hurt her, to throw up the past in her face, it was just a friendly meeting between them.

"That was low Matt." She bit back, snatching her water and taking a long drink from it. She nearly slammed it back down onto the table. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Even for you it was low. I thought you and Adam were friends again, and I thought all this bullshit was in the past!"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Matt waved a hand at her. "I wasn't thinking."

"Of course." She said quietly, and prodded her chopsticks at a lone piece of sushi, pushing it around on her plate with a pout. Matt sank back in the booth watching her, feeling sincerely bad that he'd said that to her. _She's right, those things are all in the past._

"Hey babe, come here." He pulled her around in the booth so she was facing him, and took her hands in his. She still pouted at him, her eyes dark with the offense. He stroked a piece of loose hair behind her ear. "I promise you, I didn't mean that. Men open their mouths before they think sometimes--most times. Let's just forget it. I told you a long time ago that our slates are wiped clean, and when Matt Hardy says something he means it."

Her mouth curved upwards.

"I know. You've always been true to your every word." She spoke quietly, a near whisper. She scooted into his lap and slipped her hands from his, wrapped them up in his hair, and nudged him to meet her lips. The kiss was brief, but surprisingly, threw Matt into a jumble of incoherent emotions and sensations. Amy smirked at him, naughty, she was playing a game with him. He'd shocked her with the news of his husband, and so she one-upped him, successfully. He started to capture her lips again, breathing softly against them, before jerking his head back and shoving her away. "You are true to your words Matt, and you once told me you loved me."

"Amy, move…I think it's about time we end this little…reunion." He tossed some bills onto the table and wiggled past her and out of the booth. She followed on his heels, calling his name, until he was at his car. He opened his door and ducked in, ignoring her words. She climbed in, straddling his lap.

"Matt, everything you felt for me couldn't have just curled up and died…I never stopped thinking about you, even though things didn't work out the way we'd planned. Listen…" She ran her hands down his chest, leaning back against the steering wheel, she rolled her hips, grinding against him with a sigh. "I bet you miss having a woman…" Her lips found his neck and caressed it, her tongue flicked out, hotly wetting his throbbing pulse. She could feel him responding to her. Her hand wondered down and wedged itself between his legs, stroking what was starting to harden beneath his jeans.

"Stop it!" He shoved her back, causing the horn to wail, and making her crack her head against the windshield. "I'm happily married and Chris and I have an amazing life together--in and out of the bedroom! He stirs in me things you could never dream of touching, he makes me feel ways you could never comprehend. You have nothing I want Amy, you had your chance with me before, and you made the choice to throw it—to throw me—away. I can't even really be mad at you for it anymore, it was really the best thing that could have happened, despite how much it hurt. Now, I'm going to only ask you once, get the fuck off of me, or I'm going to throw you out of this car!"

"Ooh, I always liked your dominant side…" She still stupidly tried to push it, thinking that her gentlemanly Matty wouldn't dare throw her onto the pavement. She was wrong. Amy sat up in shock, her mouth wagging up and down as Matt peeled out of the parking lot and flipped her the bird. She couldn't believe he just drove away, leaving her there with an oil stain on her ass and gravel scratches on her hands and face, some pieces of the loose stuff still clinging to her skin. _He did not just do that…_Somewhere in the back of her mind she could hear him laugh at her. _Well, Amy, it was my turn to reject you. What goes around…you know._

She got to her feet and screamed, kicked at a broken chunk of blacktop, and slipped, landing herself back into a puddle of mud and oil.

* * *

"Hey babe! Where were you?" Chris asked when he heard Matt come in, the dogs yapping after him, his keys rattling in his hands.

"Chris!" Matt practically scooped him up, complete with a raw chicken leg in his hand. He crashed his lips into Chris's, muffling the Canadians giggles, and turning them to sighs. It had never felt better to have Chris, the love of his life, in his arms as it did then. There was no comparison, _no fucking comparison at all_, between he and Amy. Matt thrust his tongue past Chris' willing lips and their warm heat collided, mingling, loving each other in ways that felt so intimate, that surely they were designed for each other, and each other alone. Matt finally broke away, both of them panting.

"What…was that for, eh?" Chris waggled his eyebrows, breathlessly. "You really like chicken, dontcha?" He waved around the chicken leg, which now had a piece of Matt's hair stuck to it. "I was uh, kind of cooking this…" Chris explained, plucking the hair away and inspecting the meat for other foreign contaminates. "But, this is better." The blond smirked, laying the chicken behind him on the counter and repaying Matt for his amazing kiss, their tongues dueling.

They ended up on the couch, Chris' chicken forgotten frying in the pan, a couple of other pieces abandoned on the counter next to the flour and seasonings and a box of instant mashed potatoes.

There was more interesting 'cooking' going on in the living room than in there, and as they both rose up in their passion, reaching a twin climax, every smoke alarm on the first floor went off, blaring and screaming.

"Fuck!" Chris shouted, both of them coming together, just in the nick of time. He pulled away from Matt and darted to the kitchen, as Matt leaned over the back of the couch and watched amused. Smoke billowed up from the pan and Chris hacked and coughed at it. After the chicken was drowned in a white mountain of Arm & Hammer baking soda, the worst of it was extinguished. Chris was still hacking and running around naked, throwing open windows to clear out the smoke. The dogs were baying and yowling, weaving in and out of Chris' steps and nearly sending him tripping to the floor more than once. Matt was already on the floor himself, laughing. It was so perfect, there was no other way Matt pictured living out his life, and with no other person than his husband. Just then, Chris hoped over the back of the couch, and tossed a pillow at him.

"Assclown!" Chris coughed, wiping at his watery eyes, as the pillow rolled off of Matt's chest.

"Come here Chrissy…" Matt motioned with a curl of his finger.

Chris did, he straddled Matt's waist.

"Wanna go for sushi?" Chris suggested, cocking his head to the side.

Matt looked up at Chris and shook his head adamantly.

"No, no I don't. Let's just skip dinner…and go for dessert." Matt smirked, and grabbed a handful of Chris' ass, making him yelp. The Canadian's beautiful blue eyes glittered, that classic lopsided smirk drew the corner of his lips upward, and just as it was every time he looked into Chris' eyes, Matt Hardy fell in love all over again.

"Alright, my Matty." Chris breathed against his lips."Dessert it is."


End file.
